


He Looked Like an Angel

by sastiel_and_such



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Rimming, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Sam, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Professor!Castiel, Professor!Sam, Sastiel - Freeform, Smut, Top!Castiel, jo/dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sastiel_and_such/pseuds/sastiel_and_such
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester and Castiel Novak are professors at Stanford, and soon find each other very appealing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

Castiel Novak was the theology teacher at Stanford University. Fairly tall, he stood at six feet, had dark, short hair, dressed very conservatively, and had the bluest eyes that ever were. He came to terms with his sexuality in high school, but didn’t come out to his friends until he was out of college. Now, three years later, he was extremely happy, but still felt something missing.

. . .

Sam Winchester was the new law professor at Stanford University. He was even taller than Castiel, standing at six foot four. He had long hair, dressed business casual, and had eyes that looked like aged whiskey, with a hint of green. Although two years younger than Cas, he was very confident in himself, and with his sexuality. While he didn’t tell anybody openly that he was gay, he didn’t mind answering the question. Sam had many lovers in the past, but none fulfilled him as much as the one he was about to meet.


	2. Sparks Flying

Castiel was excited to get back to work. He was almost like a student: didn’t want to come in every day, and looked forward to summer. But once summer was close to being over, he got so bored that he wanted to go back because there wasn’t much else to do.

He unlocked his door in the back of the building, and walked in. It smelled just like fresh wax and paint, just like he had requested. Setting his stuff on his desk, he quickly sat and pulled out his laptop. He hadn’t even started lesson plans, and his class started in two hours! Castiel didn’t worry though, because he could always use his syllabus from last year. Plus, he felt like his students wouldn’t worry if they didn’t have a whole lot to do on the first day.

Castiel chuckled to himself, knowing that he would probably just assign pages from a book for homework.

But his laugh was interrupted by the most gorgeous thing he’d ever seen. A tall, muscular man with long hair walked in, and smiled.

“Hi there! I’m new here, and was wondering if you could show me where my room is?” questioned the handsome man.

Castiel Novak froze, mouth open and everything. He stuttered, and let out a “sure.”

Getting up, he eyed the new professor, and felt puny. He thought of himself as tall, but this guy put him to shame. “What’s your name?”

“Sam. Sam Winchester. I teach pre-law here. Erm, of course you knew I taught here,” Sam let out with an awkward laugh. He rubbed the back of his head, and stepped back, allowing Castiel to move out the door.

“I’m Castiel Novak. I teach in the theology department. What’s your room number?” Castiel couldn’t get over how short he felt standing so close to Sam Winchester.

“I think it’s Room 205.”

“No way!” Cas exclaimed with too much excitement. “I mean, um, really? That’s only two doors away from me.” He felt like he would scare this guy off before he even got to know him.

“Awesome! Well, thanks, uh, can I call you Cas? I like that, I think I’ll call you Cas. It’s great that I already have a friend, and he’s two doors away. Thanks again!” Sam shuffled into his room, and sat at the desk, leaving a dumbfounded Castiel at the door.

Sam tried to play it cool, but he knew Castiel Novak was staring at him. He loved it, because if this guy didn’t qualify as attractive, he didn’t know what attractive was anymore. Maybe he should ask him out? Sam thought for a moment, and shook it off. He’d have to see where their relationship went before getting too ahead of himself. Besides, he felt like he had to give his brother time to adjust to the fact he was gay. He didn’t want to walk in, flaunting a guy around. 

. . .

Cas couldn’t concentrate on his teaching, not with the hunky new teacher only two doors down. All he did was go over his expectations, and then gave them pages. While he looked like he was working on his laptop, he was really daydreaming about Sam Winchester asking him out. He stopped. Wait a second, he didn’t even know this guy. So why did he want him so bad? Castiel Novak tried to stop, but couldn’t get himself to bring his mind away from the tall man.

. . .

Second day of school. Castiel quickly walked into his room, and shut the door behind him. He sat at his desk, put his elbows up, and ran his hands through his hair, pulling at it sometimes.

Why was the elusive Sam Winchester racing through his mind? He talked to him twice yesterday. Once in the morning, and a quick chat at lunch about Sam’s first day. How could he have had that dream last night, when he barely knew the guy. A loud knock at the door tore Castiel from his haze, and made him sit upright. “Come in,” he croaked, expecting a student.

“Hey there, Cas,” said none other than Sam Winchester. “I got you a coffee from the campus Starbucks. A good thing too, because you look beat.” Sam walked in, and sat on the table behind Cas’s desk, and handed him a coffee. Sam really wanted to get to know Cas, and what better way to get to know someone than over coffee? He nervously handed Cas his coffee, smiling, but avoiding his blue-eyed gaze.

“Um, thanks, Sam. Uh, what brings you by?” Stupid stupid stupid! Cas wondered why he asked that, and a mental image of a foot in his mouth went through his head.

“Oh ya know, school and stuff,” replied Sam, sheepishly. Did Cas not want him to come by? Had he read the signs wrong? “Um, I can leave, if you’re busy…”

“NO!” Castiel was out of his chair. He saw how shocked Sam looked, and sat down. “Please, don’t. I enjoy your company.”

Sam brightened up at this, and asked, “Ok. So, how’re your classes? Any memorable students yet?”

Castiel laughed. “So far, only one. Some guy kept falling asleep in my lecture, and once I assigned them homework, he was out cold at his desk. So, I tied his shoelaces together while he was asleep. The other kids got a kick out of it.”

Sam bursted with giggles, and sat there, laughing. Through tears, he said the Castiel, “Oh my gosh, that’s hilarious! That sounds like something my brother would do!”

“Brother?”

“Yeah. His name’s Dean. He works at Bobby’s, the auto shop down the road.”

“I have a brother, too.” Finally, Castiel found something that they had in common. “His name is Gabriel, and he practically raised me. He runs a joke shop downtown. Gabe practically raised me, so we’re super close.”

“Sounds exactly like Dean. Our dad was kind of a dead beat, always drunk and always out with his drinking buddies once our mom passed.” Sam looked pained to say that.

“I didn’t really know my dad. He abandoned us when I was three, and my oldest brother Michael had custody of us, but he passed when Gabriel turned seventeen, so he took care of me.”

“Why do bad things happen to good people?”

“A question, that even a theologist like myself, can’t answer.” Castiel laughed, enjoying the upbeat tempo of the once depressing conversation. “So, what are you doing later?” He said it before he could stop himself, and immediately looked alarmed at his own words.

However, this affected Sam like he never thought it would. Butterflies were in his stomach, but he also felt lightheaded with joy. “Nothing at all, unless you’re doing something,” he replied with a smile.

“Do you want to come by here after school, and continue this conversation? I have work to get done anyway, also.” Castiel added in that last portion, just so he didn’t seem too excited. 

“Sounds good.” Sam stood up, and waved to Castiel as he walked out the door. The bell rang as he disappeared into his classroom. Tonight might just be something.


	3. A Special Night Out

Why was Sam so nervous? Again, he barely knew the guy. Although he was happy to have something in common, he still didn’t know why he felt so attracted to Castiel. He was hoping that Cas reciprocated those feelings tonight, even if it wasn’t technically a “date.” He was just glad that Castiel asked to hang out. They talked again at lunch, and it turns out that they both love animals and beer.

. . .

Castiel felt the need to tidy up his room once his last class left. What was there to even tidy up? He didn’t know, but Castiel still felt like he had to prove something. He was really hoping that Sam enjoyed tonight, even if it was all just casual conversation. 

As if God sensed what Cas was thinking, Sam walked through the open door with a brief case. “Hey Castiel! I brought coffee again, because I don’t know about you, but I’ve got a helluva lot of work to get done.”

“Me too! Maybe if we didn’t assign so much work, we wouldn’t have to grade it all,” replied Cas. They both looked at each other, and bursted out laughing. “Like that’s gonna happen!” they both yelled.

They both sat there, getting the papers out of their bags, and started grading. The only thing heard for half an hour was the sound of markers on paper. Then, out of nowhere, Sam gushed with confidence.

“Castiel would you like to go to a bar tomorrow night? I know a really good one in town because a friend of mine owns it.” Sam’s confidence had vanished once he said that, and he shrunk down a little bit in his chair. How could he ask that after two days? What if Castiel said no, and he had to still be two doors down from him?

“Erm… really? I mean, I’d love to… but, is it casual? Or is it a… you know…” Cas asked hesitantly.

“Whatever you want it to be, I guess.” Sam felt that burst of confidence again. Man did he love it! “I was hoping it could be our first date.” Brown eyes pierced blue ones, and they waited. Castiel was unsure of what to say. Did he want this? Hell yeah. Was it a good decision? Well… his judgement might be a bit impaired from the beauty of the man sitting in front of him. He felt more comfortable, now that he thought about it, with Sam because even though he didn’t really know the Winchester, he felt like he knew it all.

“I think we can do that,” said Castiel, a grin appearing on his face. Sam reached across the desk, and took Castiel’s hand.

“I know that we just met a couple of days ago, and we only know a little bit about each other, but I feel like we have this… connection.” Sam rubbed Cas’s hand, and continued. “It might not work out, the whole thing, but I feel like trying it wouldn’t be a bad idea. We could still be friends afterwards, at the very least co-workers.”

Castiel thought about this. Sam had a point. It would be a “date,” but there wasn’t any pressure for it to go well. He liked Sam Winchester, and wanted it to work out right now, but he wouldn’t be heartbroken if it didn’t.

“I understand completely. Let’s try this date, and see where it goes. Maybe we can do something after, if it works out.” Castiel made that sound way more sexual than it was supposed to. He didn’t feel comfortable with the date ending in the bedroom, but he felt like a walk or something would be nice, if it went well. 

“Great! So, meet me at the Roadhouse on Seventh at six, and I’ll be waiting for you.” Sam stood, and let go of Castiel’s hand. “Well, I’ll see you tomorrow morning, and then later for… right, ok. Bye, Castiel!” Sam grabbed what was left of his coffee and walked out the door, leaving a piece of paper behind. Castiel picked it up, and it had what he assumed was Sam’s number on it. 

Castiel didn’t know what to make of the situation, because it was a short amount of time that they just spent together, but he still felt closer to Sam after the meeting. He packed his stuff up, walked out of the building, and to his car. He couldn’t shake the butterflies away from him. Castiel Novak was going on a date tomorrow.

. . . 

Sam Winchester got back to his apartment, and threw his stuff down on his couch. It was a small place, but because it was just him, it was a nice size. Carpet all around except for the bathroom and kitchen, a small dining table and chairs, a couch, and his bedroom were what made the place up. He felt beat after his long day at work, and then his confidence boost with Castiel wore him out. Sam got out of his black pants and button down, and then took off his boxers for the shower.

Once he stepped in, letting the hot water wash over him, he felt overwhelmed with thoughts about Castiel. Excitement, jitters, and… lust? No, not yet, he told himself. He wanted to see how the date went tomorrow night.

. . .

After a long day of boring work for both men, they immediately packed up their things at the end of the day and headed home.

Castiel got home and took off his sweater vest and khakis. He felt flustered, because it had been so long since his last date. Cas knew they were just going to a bar, but he wanted to look nice for Sam, and make a good impression outside of work. He picked out some dark jeans and a purple button down, with some black boots. Not too serious, but enough to say that he cared.

. . .

Sam knew just what to wear at the Roadhouse. This was the place that he felt most comfortable, and he loved the staff. Ellen and Jo would hook them up with food, so he wasn’t worried about money. He grabbed some jeans and a flannel, but wore some brown dress shoes to dress it up a bit. Yep, tonight was gonna be good.

. . .

Castiel liked to be early to dates, so he was there at 5:50. He didn’t expect Sam to be there already, but headed inside anyway. The Roadhouse was full of men and women in plaid and leather jackets, and he wasn’t sure why. He just stood at the entrance, waiting for the young lady at the front to see him, but he saw Sam in a back booth, so he headed over there.

“Hey stranger,” said Sam jokingly. “Fancy meetin’ you here. You wouldn’t happened to have see an attractive man with the bluest eyes ever around, would you?” Sam smiled after that, and patted the table in front of him.

Castiel returned the smile, and said “I don’t know about that, but I was looking for a tall guy with great hair. Have you seen him?” Sam laughed, and this made Castiel more comfortable with the situation, so he sat down. “So does this place have good food, or…?”

“Hey Sam, hey… Sam’s date?” Sam whispered Castiel to the woman. “Castiel! Wow, neat name. I’m Ellen, and I run this joint. Can I get you boys any drinks?”

“Yeah I’ll just have a whiskey. What about you, Cas?”

“Um, I’m okay.” Castiel didn’t want to do anything that he regret.

“Sounds good. I’ll have it out in a jiff. Sam, I’ll send Jo over in a minute with a menu.” Ellen smiled at Castiel, and whispered something to Sam before she walked off.

“Jo? And what’d she say?” Castiel got a good look at Sam and what he was wearing, and liked that he treated it casual, also.

“Jo is Dean’s wife, and Ellen’s daughter. Oh, and that? She just told me how gorgeous you were.” Sam felt more comfortable in this atmosphere, which made him even more confident around Castiel. Ellen dropped off their drinks, and Sam started sipping on his whiskey.

Cas blushed at this, and looked at his lap. He felt like a middle schooler with a crush.

“Hey guys! Sam, I know what you want. What can I get you Catsiel?” Cas assumed that this girl was Jo.

“Oh, it’s Castiel. Or just Cas. Um, Sam, what’s good?” He handed the menu to Sam, and smiled at Jo. 

“Oh, the burgers are good. Super greasy, but that just makes them even better,” Sam said, handing the menu to Jo. “Yeah, he’ll have a burger.” Castiel felt a tingle in the pit of his stomach. Was Sam… trying to take control? And why was it turning Cas on so much? 

“Sounds good. I’ll have them out in about fifteen minutes,” replied Jo.

Sam looked at Castiel after Jo left, and loved everything that he saw on this man. The purple just made his eyes shine brighter, and the jeans fit well in all the right places. 

Castiel felt uncomfortable. Why? Because Sam looked good in the stuff he was wearing, and he took control of the situation. God, this wasn’t anything like at work. Sam was more flirtatious, and Castiel more nervous.

“I can see it on your face Castiel. You don’t have to be nervous,” Sam said, still looking deeply into Cas’s eyes.

Castiel smirked. “It’s kinda hard for this to be casual when we’re both being flirty and look so damn good.”

“I couldn’t agree more. But, I’m not complaining,” whispered Sam. This did weird things to Castiel.

“You didn’t want this to be casual, did you?”

“If you wanted it to be, I was fine. But, you obviously seem to want something tonight, more than friendship, so no, I guess it’s not so casual anymore.” Sam liked where this was going. He wasn’t sure about sex, but he knew that he wanted Cas, whether kissing or just in a relationship, he wanted tonight to be special.

“So, tell me about what you did before Stanford,” inquired Cas. While he loved flirting, he also wanted to get to know Sam Winchester.

“Well, before Stanford, I was still at Stanford. I actually studied law there, and didn’t want to be a lawyer, but I still wanted to do something, ya know? So, I decided to teach. Dean pushed me to be a lawyer because of the money, but it wasn’t really my calling.”

“I see. Well, they always need teachers, so it wasn't a bad choice.” He really admired Sam for going his own way.

“What about you, huh? What did you do before teaching?” Sam laughed, and put his chin in his hand, looking intently at Castiel.

“Well, I actually went through a medical magnet in high school, because I thought that I would be a good surgeon. But, once they started letting us take whatever classes we wanted in high school, history really interested me and I took all of the history and government classes that their were. I got into theology my junior year of college, and stuck with it. Science still holds a place in my heart, but theology was just my thing, I guess.”

“So, we’re both rebels, too. That’s another thing that we have in common,” Sam chuckled. Castiel couldn’t help but giggle at this as well, because he and Sam were both trying so hard to make sure they were right for each other. “Yeah, well, I was always the smart one in the family, but that got me into trouble with my dad, because I wouldn’t put up with his shit against me or Dean. I haven’t talked to him since, hell, I was eighteen and came to Stanford, so it’s been like five years, but it’s okay. I have Dean.”

“You really look up to your brother, huh?”

“Is it that obvious?” 

Castiel giggled. “I understand it. I love my big bro, and I’ll be damned if I say I didn’t want to be just like him growing up. Well, except for his pranks. He used to put itching powder in my underwear, and oh God I hated him for it.”

Sam roared with laughter hearing that. “Well, Dean never did that, but he would throw water on me when I wouldn’t wake up, and I swore that I would kill him eventually for doing that. But, he’s still breathing, so I guess not.”

Sam and Cas grinned at each other. They were both genuinely having a good time, and Cas could have sworn Sam leaned into him, but then Jo came by with their food, and set it on the table. 

“Here you go Sam, cholesterol with a side salad, and for you darling, a cheeseburger with fries. Let me know if you need anything, okay?” Jo smiled at them, and left after they thanked her for the food.

“Wow, um, this is huge Sam. I’m not sure that I can finish it.” Castiel looked at the half pound burger with an awkward smile, and attempted the first bite. Cheese and lettuce running down his chin, Cas smiled at an anxious Sam. He’d be lying if he didn’t call that the best burger he’d ever had.

“Great, right?” Sam asked Castiel. After an approving nod, Sam dug into his salad before his own burger.

“So, um, Sam?” Castiel questioned. Sam looked up, and finished what he was chewing before responding. “There’s this park near campus, and I was wondering if we could take a walk there when we were done here?”

“Of course Cas,” Sam responded. “That sounds really nice, actually.”

Castiel was delighted to hear this, and continued eating.

. . . 

After another hour of eating and talking at the Roadhouse, Sam got into Castiel’s car and they headed over to the secluded park about a mile behind Stanford. Once they got out of the car, it was dark and was the perfect cool temperature outside. Castiel led the way to the lake, and they started walking around that.

“So, is this where you take your victims before you kill them?” Sam chuckled.

“Yep, and you’re next!” exclaimed Cas. He lightly pushed Sam, and Sam came back around, and bumped him with his shoulder. This continues bumping into each other for a few minutes. “I’ve had a really nice time tonight, and I feel comfortable around your friends.”

“I’m really glad, because they usually don’t like my dates.”

“You always bring your dates to your friends?” This question rubbed Sam the wrong way.

“Yes, it’s very important that the people I love approve,” Sam said coldly.

“I’m sorry, I was just curious.” Castiel didn’t like this sudden change in mood.

“It’s fine, I guess I misunderstood your concern. Some of the guys they’ve met have given them the cold shoulder, and I can’t stand when my dates are mean to my family.” Sam settled down after the sudden rise in his voice, and took Castiel’s hands in his. They stopped walking on the path. “I don’t think you understand how much it means to me, the fact that my friends like you, and vice versa.” 

Castiel looked down at their interlocked fingers, and back at Sam’s face, and then it happened. His lips were on Sam’s, and fuck did it feel right, even with the butterflies. Under the moonlight, not caring who saw. Sam was putting in just as much as Cas. Castiel took his hands out of Sam’s, and placed them on the back of Sam’s head, running his fingers through his hair. Sam moved his now unoccupied hands to the small of Castiel’s back, and pulled him closer. Although it felt funny for Cas to be “the short one,” it felt so right. 

They stopped for a moment for a breath, and looked into each other’s eyes. 

“More?” questioned Sam.

“More,” Cas responded. He pressed their lips together again for a tender kiss, and this time, butterflies weren't in his stomach.


	4. Starting to open up

A month later, Sam and Cas were still dating. The only ones that knew were themselves, of course, and their family. It was thrilling to Castiel that he was dating Sam in secret, but he also kinda hated that he couldn’t flaunt Sam around, making other jealous of their happiness.

Cas was sitting at his desk after his last class, looking over all the quizzes. He swore to himself because these kids were idiots sometimes, when Sam entered and smiled. 

“Hello, Castiel,” he said, walking towards his desk, and eventually sitting on it. He leaned over and planted a kiss on Cas, humming while doing so. “Guess what?”

Cas smiled, even at the loss of contact. “What, babe?”

“Ms. Masters came in while I was grading, and she said that if the good tests keep coming back, that I could maybe get a raise!” 

“That’s great!” Castiel took Sam’s hands in his own. “We should celebrate tonight. Where’s your favorite place to eat? I’m buying.” He smiled up at Sam, even though he was hunched over. He wasn’t sure that he would ever get used to Sam being so tall.

“We should try that new sushi place. I’ve been dying to try it since they opened,” Sam said excitedly. He was glad that his boyfriend was glad.

Ms. Masters walked in at that moment, which prompted Sam to jump up, and awkwardly smile at her. “Hello, boys. How’s it going?” Meg asked. She seemed to be directing the question mostly to Castiel.

“Fine, Meg. What about you?” Castiel said nervously. He knew how this was going to be. She was going to flirt with him, and he couldn’t do anything but smile at her because Meg is his boss.

“Great, now that I’m in your room.” She stepped in front of Sam and sat where he was just sitting. Sam turned scarlet, and balled his hands into fists. “How have your tests been going?”

“Eh, not great,” he said, trying to look occupied. “It’s like they’re not even trying.

The smile faded from her face then. “Really? Well Castiel, you know that we can’t have that. Tell you what though,” the smile returned then, “I’ll let it go if you let me take you on a date tonight.” 

“Erm,” started Castiel, as he looked at a flustered Sam. “I’m busy tonight.”

She looked disappointed, and stood up. “Well then, I guess I’ll have to take care of this matter. Let’s hope your students start improving.” She walked out in a huff, and Sam made a face when she walked out, and resumed his rightful spot on the desk.

“What a bitch,” Sam added reproachfully. “The fucking ner…” Castiel leaned up and kissed him. He was excited about tonight, but also wanted Sam to shut up about her, because she obviously didn’t mean anything. “Ok, I’ll stop,” said Sam, catching the hint. “It’s just that… nevermind.”

Castiel took Sam’s hand, and rubbed his fingers against Sam’s knuckles. “Don’t ‘nevermind’ me, what’s on your mind, that’s not about insulting someone who doesn’t matter?”

Sam laughed, but got serious quickly after. “It’s just that, well, my first love, Brady, he was very dear to me, and I gave him so much for a year, and…” Sam trailed off, looking at the ceiling, and huffing. But he continued after a minute of Castiel rubbing his hand. “He cheated on me. He said that he just didn’t love me anymore, and that I wasn’t giving enough… and… I was too clingy…” He looked at Castiel, tears threatening to spill out, but he held them back. “I want us to last. I know we haven’t been dating for too long, but I like us…”

Castiel looked back into his whiskey colored eyes. He felt the exact same way. He knew something special walked through his door on the first day of school. He leaned into Sam, and joined Sam’s forehead to his. Cas could feel Sam’s breath on his lips. “Listen to me Sam Winchester,” Castiel started, his voice breaking, “I feel like something special is going on here, and I’m not about to give it up, ok?”

Sam closed his eyes, kicking himself for saying too much and almost crying. “Thank you,” was all he said, before he kissed Castiel. They stayed like that for a few minutes, before Sam got up and walked towards the door, still looking sad, but then perked up. “So, six tonight? I’ll pick you up, and we’ll head to Masago’s?”

“I’d love that,” responded Castiel, before blowing Sam a kiss. After Sam left, he looked at the tests once again. His reputation would go in the toilet if Meg told the superintendent about the tests. But it wasn’t his fault! He slammed his fist on the desk, and rubbed his face with both hands. He tried to tell himself that it doesn’t matter, they wouldn’t fire him, and he was going out with his amazing boyfriend. Before worrying himself even farther, he packed up his stuff, and headed to his car to go home.

. . .

Once Sam got home around five, he showered off real quick, and put on some jeans and a t-shirt. At this point in his relationship, he didn’t have to dress up anymore, so he slid on some boots, and sat on his couch. He looked at his watch. 5:32 pm. He had about fifteen minutes before he headed out the door to pick up his date. He looked over at the lotion sitting on the end table, and then at his pants. Was he really thinking..? But he had to kill time. But really? So what? 

He convinced himself to jack off, and unzipped his pants. He squirted some lotion onto his hand, and started lathering his cock. “Cas…” He started moaning. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to make love to Cas, but he knew that he hadn’t had sex with anyone in a while, so he needed this. He became hard immediately, and started pumping quicker. Sweating, Sam was stroking even faster now, wanting to come. He became desperate, because at this point, it had been a few minutes, and he had to finish soon. His purple head was throbbing with the arousal. Sam started thrusting into his hand, moaning Castiel’s name every few thrusts. He grabbed some tissues, because he knew he was close. “OHHHHH,” Sam practically screamed, coming into the tissue. He looked at his watch, and ten minutes had gone by. He felt like that would make Castiel happy when the time came, because he knew that he could hold out longer, if need be. He zipped up, and threw the tissue away. He looked over at the sink, and laughed. Sam figured he should wash his hands after his alone time. Even with five minutes to spare, Sam left, because he knew that Cas would be ready early.

. . .

After they got to the restaurant, Sam could actually see what Castiel was wearing. A polo shirt, some dark jeans, and black chucks. He really admired the casual look of Cas. They walked in, and were seated immediately. 

“So, Sam, congrats again. It’s always nice to be recognized for your hard work,” Castiel spoke,squeezing Sam’s leg under the table. 

“I really wish you were getting the same thing, because you’re a great teacher, it’s just that this semester of kids aren’t hard workers.”

“I’m with you there.” Their drinks got there just then, and ordered. “Yeah, I think I’ll just have the Philadelphia roll, no wasabi.” The waitress looked at Cas weird.

“Castiel, come out of your shell and try something new. We’ll have the tempura roll, and please bring a variety of sauces on the side.” Sam smiled at the waitress, and she took the menus and left. 

“Seriously? I know that I like salmon.” Castiel crossed his arms.

“And now you’ll find out if you like crab inside of a fried roll.” He smirked at Cas, which earned him a kick to the leg. “So I was thinking earlier today, about how you said that you want this to last,” Sam took Cas’s hands into his own, “I want you to come over and meet Dean and Jo, officially.”

Castiel thought about it. He wanted Castiel to meet his family? He must really like him. “If that’s what you want, let’s do it… Well, not it… But, um…” Sam leaned into Castiel’s lips, and shut him up. He was glad that he could do that too. He knew that Cas wanted to wait, and that was ok. He pulled away, and their roll came out after a couple more minutes of small talk. 

Oh God, Castiel thought. Why did he have to make it awkward? He was doing fine until now... No matter, he thought. The food was here. Castiel hoped that this would change the subject.

Sam took about half of it, and dunked pieces into various sauces scattered around his plate, savoring every bite. He saw that Cas hadn’t touched his half of the roll, and pointed his chopsticks at him. “Try it, and you might like it.”

Castiel reluctantly picked up his chopsticks, and grabbed a bite. He placed it into his mouth, making a sour face just to spite Sam, but then started chewing. He slowly started smiling, and piling more of the roll onto his plate. “Oh my gosh, this is amazing!”

“Right?” Sam laughed. “But seriously, we should have dinner at Dean’s. He wants to meet you.”

“What have you told him about me?”

“Just how handsome you are, and how blue your eyes are, and just how smart you are…” Sam trailed off, holding sushi in his hand. He looked into Castiel’s eyes and smiled. “I’m excited that they’re gonna see just how awesome you are.”


	5. Meeting Dean (and other affairs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's some smut, you greedy people

“Thank you for doing this, Castiel. It means a lot to me that you’re with me,” Sam whispered at the door.

Castiel and Sam were at Dean and Jo’s house, waiting for them to answer the door. He was nervous, sure. But Cas would pull through for Sam, because he knew how much it meant to Sam.

The door swung open, and Dean was standing there with open arms. “Sammy!”

Sam let go of Castiel and bear hugged his brother. Wow, his brother was also taller than him, but still shorter than Sam. 

Dean closed his eyes, smiling, and balled his hands into fists on Sam’s back. He let go of Sam after about thirty seconds, and looked at Castiel. He gave an awkward smile, and stuck his hand out. “You must be Castiel.” Castiel shook hands with Dean. “Sam talks about you all the time. You must be pretty special to him.”

“I hope so,” Cas replied. “He means a lot to me, also.” He smiled at Sam, and let go of Dean’s hand. Jo walked up as he let go.

“Cas! It’s good to see you again.” Jo pulled Cas into a hug, Castiel tensed up at first, as he’s only seen Jo once or twice, but wrapped his arms around her and smiled. She let go, and looked at Sam. “Hey, doofus,” she barked at Sam. Sam put a look of mock astonishment on his face, but then they both laughed and hugged.

“Well, don’t just stand here, it’s gonna get chilly soon. Come on in,” Dean said invitingly.

Once everyone walked in, they all found themselves drifting to the couch, except for Jo. “I’m gonna check on dinner. I hope that burgers are okay with everyone.”

“Baby, you know it is,” purred Dean, pulling Jo down for a quick kiss. He smiled as she walked away. “Isn’t she awesome?”

Sam and Castiel both laughed. That was kind of an obvious question. 

“So, Sam,” Dean started, “how’s the new job going?”

“It’s going really well, and I feel like I’m going to get a pay raise soon,” Sam replied excitedly. Jo walked back in then.

“I assume you need it, because you know they don’t pay…”

“Dean, stop. If it makes me happy, then I’m going to continue doing it. They don’t even pay me horribly. It’s no lawyer salary, but it’s enough to get by, and some, okay?”

“Okay, sorry. I just want you to be successful, Sammy.” Dean blushed and looked down.

“Castiel,” began Jo, taking Dean’s hand, “when did you guys become ‘official?’”

“Oh, um…” This flustered Castiel. What did she mean? When they first went out? When they began their relationship? When they first kissed?

“As in, when did you guys start going out?”

This relaxed Cas because he wouldn’t have to explain too much. “The first time I met you, actually. The Roadhouse was our first date.” Castiel took Sam’s hand and smiled. “It was when I actually got to know Sam.” Dean looked at their interlocked fingers and then at Castiel. This made Cas uneasy, because Dean was just making a blank face.

“Aw, that’s nice,” smiled Jo. “I think the burgers are done, if you guys would like to carry this conversation to the table.” Everyone got up, and Dean still looked at Castiel with a straight face. Cas tried to ignore it, and sat down next to Sam, and across from Jo. 

As dinner progressed on, Dean lightened up once Cas asked him about his job as a mechanic, and vice versa. Conversation was light and fun, and when things needed to be cleaned up, Dean asked Castiel for help cleaning up in the kitchen. They got up, leaving Sam and Jo to conversation.

“So Cas,” Dean started, throwing dishes in the sink, “when did you meet my little brother?”

“Oh, on the first day of work, actually…” Cas couldn’t finish because Dean got right in his face, causing Cas to gasp.

“Now listen, man,” Dean started in a low, gruff voice, “My brother has been through a lot of shit. Enough shit for a lifetime, and he’s not even thirty yet.”

“Oh, I would never hurt…”

“Just listen: You seem like a good enough guy for Sammy. But I still have to tell you, as his brother, that if you hurt him in any way, I will hunt you down, and I’ll make you regret ever hurting him. You understand that, Castiel?”

“Very clearly.” Castiel was looking down and leaning back against the counter, trying to avoid contact with Dean. 

“Hey guys. Is that a pie in the ov…” Sam walked into the kitchen, and saw Dean looming over a pale Castiel. “Dean, stop trying to scare my boyfriend. I don’t want to let this one go.” He smiled at Cas.

“Well, I don’t think you should, because he seems to care about you,” Dean stepped back, and brought Castiel into a hug. He whispered “thank you” into Cas’s ear, and pulled back.

After Castiel and Sam left Dean and Jo’s they went back to Sam’s house, and sat on the couch. 

“I gotta tell you, Sam, I feel like they actually liked me. Even Dean lightened up after our ‘chat,’ and dinner was amazing,” Castiel whispered, running his hand up Sam’s leg, past his knee, and to his thigh. “I’m glad that they ‘approved.’”

Sam looked down at Castiel’s hand, and felt the familiar warm sensation in the pit of his stomach. Before he succumbed to these feelings, however, he asked Cas “Are you sure that you’re ready?”

“I think so… I feel so much better now that we seem to be getting serious.”

“Great, then I can do this.” Sam moved his hand to Castiel’s cheek, and pulled him in for a kiss, while resting his other hand on Castiel’s hand. It was as if the moment would never end, and then Sam made the kiss deeper, requesting for entrance into Cas’s mouth with his tongue. When Castiel gave in, their tongues writhed against one another, and they both started kissing each other roughly, making the outside world insignificant compared to this moment. 

Castiel pulled back, and started removing Sam’s shirt, revealing his tan, defined skin. Running his hands up his abs, he collided back with Sam and he moaned into Castiel’s mouth. Castiel removed his own jacket, and threw it to the floor. Recoiling, Sam started to also remove Castiel’s shirt, revealing his skin. Not quite as tan, but he could tell in this moment that Castiel worked out. 

Sam motioned for Castiel to get up, and picked him up around the waist, kissing him again. Cas wrapped his arms around Sam’s back and in his hair, pulling just enough to make Sam moan into his mouth. They found the bed in Sam’s room, and Sam went down first, laying Castiel on top of him.

Wait a second, Cas thought, was he really letting Cas TOP for him? This six foot four monstrosity was a bottom?

Oh God, this night couldn’t get any better. And here he was thinking he would bottom for Sam because of his size. 

They left the lights off, letting only the moonlight from the shades come into the room. As Sam lied back onto the bed, hair sprawled out, Castiel started undoing Sam’s button and zipper. He knew that he was already hard, but the strain of his erection against his blue boxers looked almost painful. Once he worked Sam’s pants off, he started grabbing his throbbing member through his boxers, kissing him lightly on his forehead.

Sam started moaning and whimpering, begging Cas, because he needed his cock. “Oh, professor, fuck me good.”

“In due time.” Castiel removed the last bit of separating material, and revealed his throbbing, purple dick. It was the perfect size for his mouth, which is where he immediately put it. He teased the head, licking it and running his tongue over the top. Before Sam knew what hit him, Cas took half of the shaft into his mouth, moaning on his cock, and making Sam groan.

Sam didn’t want to hurt Castiel, but he couldn’t help but thrust into his mouth, making Cas choke. He looked up at Cas to make sure he was okay, but Castiel just kept going, taking his entire length into his mouth, saliva running down his chin. He loved every moment of this: his naked body under Castiel’s semi-naked body, sweat beading down his forehead, the look of vulnerability Castiel had, and the intimacy of it all. He had wanted this for so long. He felt the pleasure build...

When Sam spewed into Castiel’s mouth, he practically yelled when he threw his head back onto the pillow as the orgasm overcame him. Castiel swallowed every bit of Sam’s seed, and let go of his dick with a pop. He immediately moved up to Sam mouth, deeply kissing him. While he was straddling Sam’s naked body, arms on Sam’s sides, Sam started undoing Castiel’s own pants, seeing his hard erection straining against his green boxers. He laid Cas on his own body and flung his pants and boxers off with one swift move. He loved how Castiel’s cock looked: not wide, but length made up for it. They were still for a moment, two naked bodies lying on top of each other and slowly kissing. Castiel pulled up away from Sam’s mouth, and sat up, still straddling Sam. He put his two fingers in front of Sam’s face.

Sam knew immediately what to do, and started sucking. He put a lot of tongue into it, swirling around his fingers and moaning. He started to get hard again when Castiel moaned and took his finger out. He kissed Sam again, and whispered, “Roll over.” He did as he was told, and stuck his ass up into the air a little bit.

Castiel stuck both fingers into Sam’s hole, assuming he had done this before, and got a moan from Sam in response. Castiel got onto the bed, getting on his knees behind Sam, and kept sliding his finger in and out, scissoring and curling so he hit Sam’s prostate. He loved making Sam look so sex-crazed under him. He loved that he was finally able to do this. He loved Sam…

Cas pulled his fingers out of Sam, and he whimpered at the loss of contact. But as soon as the fingers were out, Castiel’s dick was in.

Sam buried his face in the sheets, and clenched his fists. He felt Cas start slow, making him groan, but as Sam’s muscles started loosening, Castiel started thrusting quicker and harder, filling Sam up. Every time Cas went balls-deep, Sam was flung forward and moaned at the length. 

Castiel was so aroused that he was moaning, panting, and whimpering all in one. He was sweating from all of the thrusting, and felt himself building up to his big finish, but he didn’t want to finish before Sam. He moved up, bringing Sam’s ass up with him, and grabbed Sam’s cock from under their trembling bodies. He started stroking Sam’s already hard erection, which was hard to do as he was thrusting. 

Sam couldn’t believe that Cas cared about him so much that Cas didn’t want to come until he did. He was shaking underneath Cas because all of the stimulation, and felt the hot pool near his groin about to spill over. He felt Castiel’s hot body beating against his own warm skin, and could barely see anything through the orgasmic haze, but he breathed out, and felt himself come all over Castiel’s hand. He was high on his finish, moaning and yelling into the pillow. 

With Sam’s walls clenching around Castiel’s own dick, he came into Sam’s ass and yelled “OH GOD,” and slowly pulled out.

Both high on the orgasms, Cas and Sam fell to the bed, and Sam turned so he was spooning Castiel. They were sweating and panting, and Sam nuzzled his face into the back of Castiel’s sex hair, and smiled. “I can’t… even begin to tell you… how amazing that was…”

“Oh my gosh, yes. That was fucking amazing.” Castiel backed into Sam and felt his dick rub against his own ass, but smiled, knowing how comfortable and intimate they had become in one night. “We should do this more.”

“Well, if we stay together, I think we can,” Sam laughed. He reached around Castiel’s side and rested his hand on Cas’s chest. They laid like that for a while, just breathing in the musky scents of each other.

“I… love you, Sam Winchester.”

“And I love you, Mr. Novak.”


	6. Why the angel?

It was so much easier to Castiel now that he and Sam were serious. No more worrying about what to wear on dates, no more worrying about what their families thought of each other (except Gabe hadn’t met Sam yet, but he knew how approving he would be), and no more games to figure each other out. They had both touched every inch of each other’s bodies, told each other secrets, and made out countless times since their first time. Castiel was comfortable.

. . .

Sam was sitting in his classroom when Castiel waltzed in, with a frown on his face. Sam hated it when Cas was sad, and looked genuinely concerned. “Babe, what’s wrong?”

“Meg came in a few minutes ago,” Cas replied, shaking.

Sam’s face turned red, but he kept his composure and stood up, taking Castiel’s hands in his own. “And?”

“Well, she… um…” Castiel looked up at Sam, tears filling his eyes. “She kissed me, Sam.”

“That stupid bitch! I never liked her!” Sam yelled. He threw his hands up, and started pacing in front of his desk. He looked up at Castiel, rage all over his face, but then he saw Cas’s face. It was full of hurt, sadness, and he almost looked… scared? He stopped in front of Castiel, and looked at him. “Why?”

“Sh-she wanted t-to go out with m-me again, and I-I said no, but she was in-insistant, and…” He started bawling into his hands, and Sam felt awful. He blew up on Castiel, and now saw him so vulnerable and undone that he also wanted to cry. He pulled Castiel in for a hug, resting his chin on top of his head, and closed his eyes.

“Please Cas, I’m really sorry. Please tell me what happened.” He stood there for a few minutes, just holding Castiel in his arms. 

Finally, Castiel composed himself, but still had teary eyes. He buried his face deeper into Sam’s neck, and talked so only Sam could hear him. “She came in asking about the date, and when I said no, she shoved me against a wall. I told her to knock it off, but put my hands up because I didn’t want to fight.” Castiel paused, and rubbed his free-flowing tears away. “She forced herself onto me, and when I pushed her off, she told me to date her or she was going to tell the superintendent about my student’s grades. But it’s not my fault! They are unwilling to learn this year…”

Sam rubbed his hands up and down Castiel’s back. All of this was so unfair. Why was this happening to Cas? Of all people? He acted like an angel! He did his duty, both professionally and in the bedroom, so why was he being punished for it? It wasn’t his fault that half of his students were idiots. Sam had no words of wisdom. “That’s awful, and I’m so sorry. But the only thing that I can think of is to tell the superintendent before she does. If you lose your job, you’ll get another one. But if you stay in your current position, who knows how long Masters will hold this over you?” He got angry just thinking about it, and furrowed his brow. “But what if I talked to him?”

“Sam, no. I can’t let you risk your job to save me. It’ll be your word against hers, and she has a lot more power than you,” Cas pleaded. He hated putting Sam in this position, but he had to tell Sam about the encounter before he found out by other means. 

“So what? I’ll go back to being a mechanic if anything, but that’s worst-case scenario. It’ll all work out,” Sam said, pulling back from Cas, but still rubbing his lower back. “Besides, I’ll always have you.” He closed his eyes and leaned down to Cas, passionately kissing him.

Castiel was glad to have his lover on his side, but he hated the power that Meg had. But now wasn’t the time to think about that. Sam’s kiss was so deep and lovely that he moaned without even thinking about it. He assumed that Sam took that as a challenge, because then he thrusted his tongue into his mouth, thrashing around. 

Their warmth spread south for both of them, but they only had ten minutes before the bell. Castiel knew this, so when Sam reached down for his buttons, Cas whispered, “Make it quick,” knowing what was coming.

Sam continued to undo Castiel’s buttons, and untucked his shirt. He felt Cas’s dick growing as he pawed at his boxers, and teased him before putting his hand in his underwear. 

Cas reached up and put both hands into Sam’s hair, lightly pulling. He felt Sam grab his cock and start stroking, and couldn’t help but loudly moan inside of Sam’s mouth. Sam’s unoccupied hand made its way to Castiel’s hair, making it a complete mess. 

“I love seeing you like this professor Novak. So beautiful,” Sam whimpered. He pressed his forehead against Castiel’s and at this point, Castiel was thrusting into his hand. 

Castiel wished they could stay like this forever, but knew that the hot pool near his groin wouldn’t allow that. “Sam, I’m close.”

Sam moved his hand out of Castiel’s hair, and grabbed a napkin off of his nearby desk. He felt Cas tremble, and knew how close he was. He quickly moved so that Cas was against the desk, and kissed him.

This sent Cas over the edge. He came all over the napkin that Sam had prepared for him while screaming “SAM!” It was good that he was on the desk, because his knees buckled, and he would have fallen. They stayed for a minute, both panting and out of breath. Castiel zipped up, but left his shirt untucked, and stood up. He kissed Sam one last time before leaving. “I love you,” he said sheepishly.

“I love you, too,” giggled Sam, as he helped Castiel up. “See you at lunch?”

“Sounds good.” Castiel smiled and walked out right as the bell rang.

. . .

Students were already at Cas’s door when he made his way over, not bothering to clean up. Many questions ensued about his appearance. People wondered if he woke up late, he got into a fight, etc. He kept saying no when he finally got to his desk, sitting, and running his hands through his hair. God, he did look awful. He also smelled like sex, and just hoped that nobody would catch on.

It didn’t help when Sam walked through in the middle of a lecture to bring him his briefcase. “Erm, you left this in my room, Novak,” he said, trying to sound cool.

“Thanks,” was all Castiel said before Sam hurried out the door. God, he had an amazing ass. he thought. He might have stared too long because somebody cleared their throat in order to draw him back to reality.

. . .

As everyone was headed out of Cas’s room, one girl remained behind, and stared at Cas. “Professor Novak?” she asked.

“Yes? Can I help you?”

“I don’t mean to be rude, but I couldn’t help but notice how well you and Professor Winchester get along, and how your appearances this morning were similar…” She trailed off, looking at Castiel’s sex hair.

“I’m not sure exactly what you’re insinuating…” Castiel prayed that she didn’t know.

“Nothing!” she said quickly. “I just know you guys are very alike, and the way he stares at you is… interesting.”

“I don’t like where this is going.”

“I just think it’s strange that you left something in his room, and how you both have messy hair,” and she left without another word. 

He knew that girl, Charlie, was a senior, and a smart girl. He just hoped not smart enough to get him and Sam into trouble.


	7. Relationship thoughts

“I’m telling you, Sam, she knows. She clearly implied it,” pleaded Cas, running his hands over his hair.

“So what if she does? She doesn’t have any proof,” replied Sam.

They were at the Roadhouse, sitting at the bar. They said hey to Jo and Ellen earlier, but knew they were busy, so they hadn’t talked much.

“It’s just… that… I don’t know, what if she tells Meg?”

Sam turned red. “Then I’ll kill her or something, Castiel. It’s not a big deal. It’s two guys in a relationship. I’m sure that half of the staff already knows, what with how much time we spend together.”

“You seem a little too nonchalant, Sam,” said Cas, squinting his eyes.

“At this point, we’ve been going out for a while, and we shouldn’t be embarrassed to be seen with each other,” Sam shot back.

“I’m not embarrassed at all. You know that I love you. I just hate being judged by other people on something that I can’t control.”

Sam leaned over and kissed him passionately, making Castiel gasp before closing his eyes. It only lasted about ten seconds before a random person cleared their throat near them. Sam leaned back into his chair, and smiled. “Then fuck everyone else,” Sam said, glaring at the guy who interrupted their moment, especially since he had been making out with the girl next to him almost the entire time. “And I’m going to her boss on Monday morning to tell him our predicament. He’ll either fix it or I will.”

“You don’t have to. It’s my fault that… the kids are failing,” Cas stuttered. He was either still high on the kiss, or drunk, but he didn’t care.

“No, it’s their fault that they’re so stupid,” Sam said, pulling his long hair.

They sat there for a while, just silently drinking and people-watching. Sam grabbed Castiel’s hand and squeezed it, smiling.

“So, when do I get to meet this brother of yours?” laughed Sam, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Stop that,” Castiel joked back, lightly punching him. Sam busted out laughing, still holding Cas’s hand. “Um, how about tomorrow? Honestly, he’s really good at last minute plans.”

“Tomorrow?” questioned Sam, looking worried. “Uh, okay. I don’t have to ‘prepare’ or anything to meet him right?”

“When I say he’s the coolest person ever, he really is. He doesn’t run a joke shop because it makes good money, you know,” Cas snickered. “He will love you, I promise. And maybe you can meet his girlfriend, Kali, tomorrow. She’s a little more reserved, but great when she opens up to you.”

“Okay, I guess I have nothing to worry about, then,” replied Sam, letting the breath out of his chest. He suddenly felt a tingle in the pit of his stomach, and took advantage of it. “I mean, nothing to worry about tomorrow,” he purred, “but I might have to be careful tonight around Professor Novak.”

Castiel looked up at Sam, and smiled a devilish smile, lust filling his eyes. “My place or yours?”

“Yours,” whispered Sam, playing with Castiel’s buttons on his shirt.

It was comical to watch them both jump up from their chairs, pay the bill, and dash out the door to Sam’s car. The whole way to Castiel’s house, Cas kept leaning over onto Sam, pawing at his jeans.

. . .

There was almost no time for taking off clothes, because Sam and Castiel both wanted it rough, and they wanted it now. When they had each other’s shirts off, Cas pushed Sam up against the wall, and smashed his lips onto Sam’s. They both moaned into each other’s mouths, taking in the taste. Castiel ran his hands up Sam’s biceps and to his hair, pulling it. Sam groaned and cupped his hands around Cas’s ass, pulling him closer. They both had straining erections against their jeans, and they only got harder as Sam circled his hips around Castiel,

Sam picked Cas up around the waist, just like their first time, and moved to Castiel’s bed. Sam went down first, removing his jeans, while Cas still stood, trying to remove his quickly. 

When they finally ripped their pants off, Cas was on top of Sam, kissing him. He felt Sam’s body heat radiate onto him, and couldn’t stop moaning into Sam. He started to trail down Sam’s face, to biting his neck, and to his torso. He slid his tongue all the way down Sam’s body, and licked a stripe down his throbbing cock. He kept going, however, down to his hole, and started teasing Sam, by only swirling near it.

“Dammit, Cas,” Sam pleaded. “Stop… teasing. I… need you… NOW!”

Castiel did as he was told, and started licking all around his opening, while also spreading Sam’s legs apart. Sam started moaning, almost yelling, as Cas prepared his entrance. He loved having Cas between his legs, whether it was his mouth or dick, because Castiel knew damn well what he was doing.

When Castiel thought he was ready, he slid his tongue inside, and started moving his tongue around roughly, making sure to get every inch. He cupped Sam’s bare ass underneath him, as he was kneeling on the floor near the bed. He thrusted his tongue in and out when he brought Sam closer, making him a writhing mess before he even got done. Castiel felt himself get harder, and stopped when he felt that Sam was ready.

Cas moved up, and got on top of Sam again, roughly kissing him. “Ready?”

But before he even got an answer, Sam thrusted himself at Cas, forcing his dick partially inside of Sam. Castiel gasped and moaned all in one sound, and Sam practically yelled. Cas, thinking Sam was ready, started thrusting immediately, getting groans and whimpers out of Sam. 

Feeling Castiel thrust into him made Sam high on pleasure. He felt Cas’s sweat on his, their bodies colliding every time Cas moved, and he loved seeing Castiel at work.

Castiel had both of his forearms on the bed. He had his eyes closed tight and was thrusting like a piston into Sam. He opened his eyes for a moment, seeing a blurry image of Sam’s cock leeking with pre-come. Castiel repositioned himself for a moment (getting a whimper from Sam when he stopped thrusting), and thrust in quickly, hitting Sam’s prostate. Sam threw his head back, and clawed at the bed sheets underneath him. He clenched his jaw, and said “Castiel… I’m gonna… come…”

Castiel thrusted one more time into Sam, and made him scream “CASTIEL!” He came all over his stomach and Cas’s chest. This put Castiel over the edge, and he came inside of Sam, filling him up.

When Sam felt Cas pull out, he let out the air inside of his lungs, and sprawled out on the bed, after laying his head on the pillow. Castiel crawled up next to him, and laid his head sideways on Sam’s chest. He curled his legs up, and moved his hand to the side of Sam’s face.

They laid there for a while kissing, and when they were done, fell asleep curled up in each other.

. . .

“You ready?” Castiel asked the next day.

“As I’ll ever be to meet Gabriel,” Sam sighed. He wasn’t unhappy to meet Castiel’s family. He was sure that he would love them if they were anything like Cas, but he was unsure if they would love him back.

Kali opened the door before they even knocked, and half-smiled. “Cas.” she said, “so nice to see you.” She pulled him into a hug.

Sam awkwardly watched the long hug as he looked at Kali. She had dark hair and was more tan than himself. She looked younger than what Castiel had told him.

When Kali got done hugging Cas, she looked at Sam, and shyly smiled. “You must be… Sam.” She awkwardly placed her hand out for Sam to shake, and led them inside.

As they turned the corner into the kitchen, Gabriel jumped out at them, and looked like it scared the shit out of Castiel. It didn’t help that he screeched. “HA! You will never get used to that, will you little brother?” Gabriel asked. 

“You asshole!” Castiel laughed. He pulled Gabe into a bear hug, and Gabe whispered something in his ear, getting a nod from Castiel in response. When they let go, Gabe turned to Sam, and smiled. He had hair almost as long as Sam’s, but was only as tall as Kali. He upper lip covered his bottom lip in his smile, as well. 

“And this hella big fella must be Sam!” Gabe practically yelled. “So nice to meet you,” Gabriel said as he put out his hand. When Sam shook it however, he was shocked and clenched his teeth together. He let go, and looked at Cas, who was dying laughing. “Sorry, I had to man. I love these little buzzers. He said it was ok.” Gabriel pointed at a teary-eyed Castiel.

“You gotta do what you gotta do,” Sam laughed, but still felt his hair standing up.

Gabe slapped Sam’s back, and said “I like this guy already, Cas! At least this one can take a joke. To the kitchen!” Gabriel went over to Kali and picked her up, bringing her to the kitchen. This got a laugh from everyone, and eased Sam’s tension. It was like he was over for a weekly dinner or something like that.

When they all sat down at the already made table, Sam was overwhelmed with smells of dinner. He guessed that these were gonna be the unhealthiest chicken legs he had ever had, but they smelled great with the mashed potatoes, green beans, and bread.

“I hope you don’t mind, Sam,” Kali started, “but we eat kind of unhealthy, so…”

“Honestly, I’ve had salad everyday for lunch the past week. This will even it all out.” 

They all ate quickly, and got to talking. Gabe asked about people at work (Castiel lied and said it was good), their jobs, and all around about Sam. When that was over, Kali asked about how they met and got to talking. 

“Well,” Cas started, “we obviously met at work, but we really got to talking on our first date at the Roadhouse in town. It was just really nice to open up to someone since Balthazar,” Castiel said.

Balthazar. Sam had heard that name mentioned when Cas talked about past boyfriends. He figured that he was hurt by Balthazar, so he never questioned any deeper about him.

“Well, that’s great. I’m glad you two are happy.” She did her half-smile and walked to the kitchen. She brushed Gabriel’s shoulder, and said, “I’m gonna get dessert, baby.”

“Oh man, let me tell you Sam, I’m a freak for some sweets,” Gabriel said. He rubbed his hand against Kali’s hand as she walked to the kitchen.

“That sounds great, but I gotta use it before I dig in for a second time,” Cas said. 

It was strange for Sam to hear Castiel talk so relaxed. He figured it must be his brother. When Castiel got up, Gabe looked over at Sam, and smiled.

Oh no, Sam thought. Was this gonna be the kind of talk that Dean had with Cas?

“I gotta tell you Sam, “ Gabe started, “that he seems really happy with you. He talked about you non-stop on the phone for the first month you guys went out. He really does like you, ya know.”

“I sure hope so, because it’s been months, and if he doesn’t like me by now, we’re doing something wrong.” They both laughed.

“I’m not gonna have that ‘talk’ thing with you Sam, but please be nice to him. He’s my brother, and a very gentle soul.”

“I would never hurt him, because we’re in love.” Oops. Sam didn’t mean to say that. He loved Castiel, but were they “in love,” meaning gonna maybe get married someday? He thought so, but he hadn’t talked about it with Cas.

Gabriel really radiated at that comment. “I’m really glad Sam, because now that I’m involved, I can’t spend as much brotherly time with him. He needs someone like you who cares about him so much.”

Sam just smiled and looked at the table. This was going so much better than he thought it would. Gabriel really was the coolest (next to Dean, of course).

When they were all at the table again, various small cakes were placed on the table, topped with a large quantity of whipped cream. Gabriel ate almost an entire cake by himself, and Castiel and Sam stuffed themselves. They all talked some more, and when it was almost five hours after they arrived, Cas and Sam left in Castiel’s car.

. . .

They both sat on Castiel’s couch, Cas leaning his head on Sam’s shoulder. “Do you wanna…?” Cas questioned, running his hand up Sam’s leg.

“I am WAY too full,” Sam laughed. 

Cas laughed too, and said, “Well, I want to, but yeah, I don’t think I could keep up right now.”

So instead, they sat there, lazily making out on the couch for a couple of hours. Wrapping there arms around each other, lightly pulling hair, and running their hands up and down each other’s sides. 

When Cas’s lips were swollen, he pulled back and smiled at Sam, but then got serious for a moment. “Sam, are we going to go anywhere with our relationship?”

This threw Sam off, because he thought they were going somewhere. He was already thinking about “Marriage,” he spewed out. “I mean, somewhere down the road,” Sam sputtered, trying to recover.

“Good. Because I’m in love with you, Professor Winchester,” Cas giggled. He leaned up, closed his eyes, and kissed Sam again.

Sam was glad that Cas didn’t freak out about that sudden gesture. “But when was the right time to propose?” Sam thought.

As much as Castiel wanted to be with Sam, he was having trouble thinking of when to propose to him.


	8. Finally, A Good Change

“Excuse me, Dr. Edlund?” Sam asked.

“Ah, Professor Winchester. Please come in.” Dr. Carver Edlund was nice enough to everyone in the university, but he distanced himself because he didn’t want to get too close to his employees. He was a shorter man with dark brown hair, a beard, and green eyes that looked like the Gulf.

Sam walked into the large office, and sat down in the leather chair in front of the desk. “Thanks for making time to talk to me. It’s a very serious matter, involving Professor Novak.”

Dr. Edlund’s face got sullen at the mention of Castiel’s name.”Ah, yes. Castiel, right?” He shook his head. “His student’s grades are… poor.”

“Yes, but please listen to me. I’ve sat in his classes before and helped him grade papers. These students aren’t trying as hard as they should be. I’m not sure what’s wrong with them, but please believe me!” Sam stood up, and had a look of urgency on his face.

Carver squinted his eyes. “Why do you care so much about Professor Novak?”

Sam closed his mouth as it went dry. “Um, can’t a guy care about his friend?”

“Sure, if he’s a friend. But I’ve heard rumors, Professor Winchester. And I have my own theory,” he chuckled. “It’s not against the rules to date co-workers you know, just superiors.”

Sam laughed and laughed until he had tears streaming down his face. Not dating in secret? How awesome was this? He sat back down in the seat, and sat back, crossing his legs. “I think you just made my day, Doctor.”

Dr. Edlund sat forward in his chair. “However, I expect that if it was anybody else, you wouldn’t be vouching for them. I’m not sure whether or not to take this matter into my own hands or not.”

Sam thought for a second, before his face lit up. “How about this: You come sit in on Cas’s… er, Professor Novak’s class, and watch the class. Watch his teaching style. Please, just… give this a chance before any negative action is taken.” Sam’s pleading brown eyes stared into green.

Carver sighed. “Alright. I’ll make some time next week to watch a class. If it’s what you say it is, I’ll ask student council to hold some more tutor sessions.” He sat back. “But if Novak isn’t doing what he’s supposed to, I’ll have to deal with it.”

Dr. Edlund stood and put out his hand. Sam smiled and shook it with a little too much enthusiasm. “Thank you, sir. I appreciate this very much.”

. . .

“Hey there, good lookin’,” Sam said, leaning against the door.

Gosh he looked hot, thought Castiel. “Hey babe. Where were you at lunch? I stayed in here because I couldn’t find you.” Cas became uneasy at how nonchalant Sam looked while he was away. “Sam?”

Sam waltzed over to Cas and grabbed him. He dipped Cas down, and kissed him passionately. He held on tight to Castiel’s back, and Cas became less tense. He was having trouble keep up with the kiss. 

Sam pulled back. “You’re going to love me,” he said.

“I already do,” Cas laughed. He got up and smiled at Sam. “What was that for?”

“You know how your students have been failing their tests?” Cas nodded, his smile disappearing. “I talked to Dr. Edlund during lunch, and..”

“YOU WHAT?!” Cas yelled. His face turned red and he paced the floor for a few moments. 

How could Sam do this? He was putting his own job at risk and drawing attention to their relationship. He couldn’t believe Sam could be so fucking stupid…

“But it’s okay!” Sam exclaimed, throwing his hands up. “He knows about our relationship, and there’s nothing wrong with it because you’re not my boss!” Sam sat in Castiel’s chair because he felt himself getting light-headed.

Castiel froze and turned to face Sam. “You mean…”

“We won’t get in trouble!” Sam laughed. Castiel threw himself at Sam and sat on his lap, grasping all over and kissing up and down his neck. Sam rubbed his hands all up and down Castiel, excited that they didn’t have to be sneaky anymore.

What neither of them realized was that Charlie was standing at the doorway, waiting to ask a question. When she cleared her throat, they both froze. Cas slowly turned his head toward Charlie, still holding onto Sam’s tie. Sam looked over, blushing like mad, and hoping that he hadn’t yet gotten an erection.

“I can come back later…” she whispered. She looked just as uncomfortable as they did.

Cas stumbled to get up and walked towards Charlie. “Charlie, please. It’s not…”

“I knew it!” she exclaimed. “I don’t know why I didn’t catch you sooner! The whole class is gonna be so excited!”

“Huh?!” Castiel and Sam both gasped. 

“Yeah, half the class doesn’t think you’re dating. But they’ll know now!” Charlie laughed. “They owe me some money!”

“Charlie, please,” Sam started, getting up and fixing his hair. “Please don’t tell them what you saw. We’ll explain. Please.” Sam pleaded with his eyes when Charlie started to stare.

“Ohh alright. But please tell them soon! I’m almost broke!” She started laughing. “I thought you guys were who Jo was talking about…”

Sam smiled. “Jo? Like…”

“Married to Dean? Yeah hahaha. She mentioned a Sam and Castiel in her family who were dating.” She looked at their confused faces. “We’re cousins, in case you were wondering.”

Everybody busted out laughing. Boy, what a misunderstanding! She had Castiel worrying for nothing, Sam confused, and she was wondering this whole time!

“Oh man! We’re so relieved, I don’t even think you understand! We just found out that our relationship is okay, and and…” Castiel grabbed Sam’s hand and smiled. “We’re just happy it doesn’t have to be a secret anymore.” He looked at Charlie, who was smiling. “But hey!” he exclaimed, letting go of Sam, “Nice to meet you!”

. . .

“Are you prepared for this?” Sam asked, sitting on Castiel’s desk.

“Listen Winchester, I’ve been teaching the same way for a while now, and it’s worked until this year.” Cas laughed and playfully punched Sam. “I’ll be fine. Edlund won’t have anything bad to say.”

. . .

 

When the last student walked out, Dr. Edlund walked up to Castiel. “Well Professor Novak, I always knew you were good, but not this good!” Carver laughed and shook Cas’s hand. “I’ll talk to student council in the morning. Have a nice day.” He smiled, grabbed his briefcase and walked out.

Castiel was excited that everything went well. He was jittery when he sat at his desk and texted Sam that he did well. He was hoping that Sam could come by his class and “congratulate” him. While he was looking at his phone, he heard a knock at his door. His excitement disappeared when he saw Meg at the door.

“Hey.” she said nonchalantly. “I heard that you were free tonight. Is the rumor true?” She walked over and sat on Castiel’s desk.

“No, it’s not true, Meg.” He pretended not to see her, and pulled out his laptop. He worked for a moment until she grabbed his tie, and pulled his face toward her. He yelped.

“You listen to me, you will take me out, or I will tell Edlund..”

“Tell him what?” Castiel said coldly. “He came in today to observe and said I did fine. 

Meg Masters didn’t let this deter her. “I’ll think of something to screw you over with. Don’t worry.” They stared at each other for a few moments. Castiel tried to pull away, but she had a death-grip on his tie, until the hero walked in.

“Hey Castiel!” Sam practically screamed. Meg quickly let go of Castiel’s tie, and got off of the desk. 

“Winchester. How are you?” she asked with no intention of getting an answer back.

“Greaaaat!” Sam laughed. He was being totally fake, and Castiel could see it. He could also see the hatred in his eyes. Sam walked over to Cas, beckoned him to get out of his seat, and pulled him close. Castiel put his hands in Sam’s beautiful hair, and pulled him towards his face. They kissed for about thirty seconds until Meg cleared her throat. “Oh I’m soooooory, was I interrupting something? I just wanted to congratulate my very serious boyfriend on his observation today.” He smiled cruelly at Meg, knowing that Castiel was all his.

Meg squinted and balled her fists. “I see. No Samuel, nothing at all. I’m gonna go,” Meg grumbled. As she walked out, she brought her pointer finger from one side of her throat to another.

“You asshole,” Cas teased. He let go of Sam and sat on his desk. 

“But I’m your asshole,” Sam said. Then he laughed, figuring out the alternative meaning. “So what’s that witch have to say before I swept you off your feet?” Sam put his hands on his hips.

“She tried to ask me out again by blackmailing me, but I told her about the observation. She got mad, and told me I’d regret it or something.” Sam moved over to Castiel and sat on the desk as well.

“There’s nothing left she can use. We’re happily open about us, and Edlund said you did well. I think I’m gonna take you out tonight for something special,” Sam purred.

“I’d like that,” Cas whispered. He laid his head on Sam’s shoulder, and they stayed there until it was time to go.


	9. No Work Required

“Tonight professor, I’m taking you to Cordon Bleu’s for all of your hard work,” Sam deemed, standing next to his car. He smiled at Castiel, who was wearing a black suit with a blue tie. 

Cas shivered. He loved when Sam called him professor. It made him feel a sense of power. “Please Sam, I’m ok with the Cheesecake Factory…” He looked at Sam, who was also wearing a suit, but it was gray with a purple tie.

“I don’t care. I’m going to take you out, watch you eat some of your favorite food, and then…” He inched towards Castiel until he was pinning Cas against the car and in his ear. “...I’m going to make sure I make this one hell of a night. You won’t have to work.” He softly pulled on Castiel’s ear with his teeth, making Cas moan. Castiel immediately put his hands underneath Sam’s jacket.

“You’re pretty dominant, for a bottom,” Cas purred. He continued to run his hands up Sam’s sides until he started to work off his jacket. Sam quickly stopped him, however.

“Don’t get too excited, we still have to eat,” Sam laughed. He gave Cas a quick kiss and pulled away, walking towards the driver’s side. Cas grumbled, because he was aroused before the fun even started.

. . .

“Table for two, yes?” the waiter questioned.

Sam nodded, and led Castiel to a table in the back. There they sat, where the light barely hit. Cas looked around, and saw that they were both clearly overdressed. “Sam, I thought you said this was a formal place?”

“No, it’s business casual,” replied Sam, looking at the menu.

“But you’re wearing a suit too!” Cas exclaimed.

“Don’t you get it? I like seeing you dressed up.” Sam pulled the menu up higher. “It also makes you look sexy…” he mumbled.

“Of course you would say that.” Cas chuckled. He began to pull off his tie, hoping that would make himself look more appropriate, until Sam groaned. “What now?”

“Don’t undress yet,” he whispered.

Castiel laughed and shoved him from across the table. He took off the tie completely and sat it next to him before looking at the menu. “So what’s good here?” he asked.

“Not sure. I think I’m gonna try a margarita with a prime rib.” He shut the menu. “I’m feeling like some red meat tonight.”

“I’m sure you are…”

“Now look who’s talkin’!” Sam giggled. He put his elbows on the table, his chin in his hands, and looked at Castiel. “So, you never told me about your other family, like Michael or your dad.I think Gabe and Kali are pretty awesome, so I’m sure at least Michael was cool.”

Castiel looked tense. “I don’t know, Sam. Do you really want to hear about them? It might kill the mood.”

“I want to know everything about Castiel Novak.” Sam took Cas’s hand and kissed the top of it.

“Ok then, buckle up. I’m sure we have time before our food comes.” They both paused, taking their drinks that the waiter brought them, and told him their order. Once he walked away, Sam nudged Cas from under the table.

“Alright alright.” Cas cleared his throat. “I told you how my dad abandoned us when we were young. Well, I wouldn’t say it’s completely his fault. My older brother, Michael, was a good person, very intelligent and possessed the qualities of a leader.” Sam listened intently. “But he was reckless. He’d mouth off to my dad when he was angry, drive away from the house when he was mad, all that junk. Or at least, that’s what Gabe told me. 

“One night, he came home to my dad beating Gabriel, and completely lost it. More than Gabe had ever seen, apparently. He went in with his fists and put my dad in his place. My dad was drunk, of course, so he didn’t put up much of a fight. My dad was always a deadbeat, and didn’t even care. He said if we didn’t need him, he would just leave. And Michael told him to do just that.

“So he left. But, I’ve seen him once, since he left. He didn’t realize it was me, but I recognized him from pictures that I had previously seen. He looked… happy. He had some pretty girl on his shoulder, and a nice car parked outside. Shockingly, I saw him in a bar. But I didn’t approach him. I feel like maybe he left more for himself, to get a fresh start, ya know? I feel like he was angry that his wife left him and that he was stuck with three boys who were all accidents. We just… hindered him…”

Castiel looked sullen and moved his eyes to his lap, hoping Sam wasn’t staring at him too hard.

“And what about Michael?”

Cas looked back up. “He… died a few years later in a car accident. He was rushing Gabe to the hospital because he was stung by some bees, but he ran a redlight. A truck ran right into Michael’s door, and killed him on the spot. Gabe broke a few ribs, but he was ok other than that.” Cas had a tear roll down his face. 

“Hey, you can stop if you want to.” Sam scooted his chair closer to Cas, and faced his chair. He ran his fingers through Castiel’s hair. “Please, I just wanted to know all about you. I didn’t mean to upset you.” Sam felt horrible. He thought Cas talking about his family would bring his spirits up, not make him cry. “But hey, remember why we’re here? Somebody is keeping their job and doesn’t have to hide their boyfriend under the desk anymore.” Sam chuckled. “Although, if you want me under your desk…”

Castiel couldn’t help but softly chuckle, then giggle, then break out into uproarious laughter. “Sam Winchester, why do you always know how to cheer me back up?” He leaned into a kiss, but pulled back once their food came.

“Oh my gosh…” Sam moaned. Castiel quickly looked up.

“What, what’s wrong?” he questioned with motherly concern.

“This steak is delicious!” he exclaimed shoving more food into his mouth and alternating between his margarita. Cas just laughed, and started eating his pork loin.

. . .

“I think that I can safely say that their dinner was the best I’ve ever had,” Cas said, getting comfortable in the passenger seat. 

“Same. That margarita was damn good,” Sam replied. He looked over at Castiel while sitting at a red light, and smiled. “I really am proud of you, ya know? I’m glad that this all worked out, because honestly, I was scared for a while.”

“About what, Sam?”

“That… we’d have to break up… And I was hoping that things would work themselves out, because I love you, so so much…” 

Castiel knew how hard it was for Sam to admit his problems, because he didn’t want to burden anybody. He smiled at Sam, and said, “If it was meant to be, we would have stayed together. And we’re still together, so…”

Sam smiled back, and kept smiling until the car behind him beeped, making him jerk the car into drive.

. . .

Sam had Castiel shoved against a wall, making out furiously. Castiel was moaning and tugging at Sam’s hair, and Sam had one hand holding Cas in place, and one hand on the side of his face, gently rubbing around his ear. Sam was rolling his hips, and when Cas attempted to pull Sam’s jacket off, Sam pushed his hand away.

“I… told you that you’re not… gonna work, professor,” Sam moaned into Castiel’s mouth. He picked Cas up completely and brought him to his bed, laying him down gently. He removed his mouth from Castiel’s to his neck as he undid the buttons on Castiel’s dress shirt. When he worked that off with the jacket, he saw Castiel’s pants and how hard he was.

Sam kissed Castiel’s naked torso and praised it with his tongue, causing Cas to buck up and moan. Sam slowly worked his belt open, and gently pulled his pants down. He saw Castiel’s enormous cock, head dark from arousal, and immediately put it in his mouth.

Castiel threw his head back at the warm contact, and couldn’t help but buck his hips. This caused Sam to make a choking sound, which only turned Castiel on more. Sam was sure to use plenty of tongue to tease the head and lick stripes up and down the sensitive shaft.

Sam loved to see Castiel so flustered and at his mercy, even though he was the one with the dick in his mouth. He started fondling his balls, creating obscene words to come out of Castiel’s mouth. Cas put his hands in Sam’s hair again because he needed something to hold on to, causing a hum to emit from Sam.

Castiel threw his head back again. 

“SAM!” Cas exclaimed, as he came into Sam’s mouth. Sam swallowed every bit as Castiel rode out the orgasm, eyes closed and mouth open. Sam let go with a slobbery pop, and went up to kiss Castiel’s cheek.

“We’re not done, I hope you know that,” Sam laughed. He started working on his own jacket and buttons, and climbed off of Castiel. “I’ll let you finish your… aftermath… and I’ll be right back.” Sam winked, and walked into the bathroom. Castiel looked dumbfounded, as he still was on the high.

. . .

Sam was done douching up, and completely ready for Castiel. He was hoping it didn’t take much for Cas to get hard again because he needed Cas inside him. He quickly put his underwear back on, and hoped that the push ups and sit ups he did worked to temporarily put emphasis on his arms and chest.

Sam casually walked out after about two or three minutes, and saw Castiel smiling, still lying naked on the bed. He looked over at Sam, and his jaw dropped. Sam looked even stronger now than he ever had, and he could see Sam’s erection already starting to stand up. “Sam,” he started, and tried to stand up.

Sam was on him like a puma, and pinned him back to the bed. “What did I tell you?” Sam asked with a devilish smile. 

Cas went with it, and let himself be pushed back on the bed. “Sam, your needs are as important as mine…” He looked Sam up and down, and couldn’t get over how hot he looked. He started to get hard again.

Sam grinned at this. “Trust me, Cas. Do you trust me?”

Castiel quickly nodded, and Sam was passionately kissing him again. His tongue started writhing in Sam’s mouth, but he noticed Sam fumbling for something on the dresser next to the bed. When he heard a lid pop open, he knew what was about to happen, but the cool gel still surprised him when he felt it being rubbed onto his cock. Cas jumped at the return of contact, and Sam pulled back. 

Sam slathered on the lube, and when he was done, he stood back up and started working his boxers off. He threw them aside, and looked at Castiel again for confirmation. When everything was go, he straddled Castiel’s lap, and went down on Castiel’s dick. Castiel’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, and Sam started moving his hips back and forth.

Sam didn’t mind when Cas wrapped both hands around Sam’s ass and pulled. He also didn’t mind when Castiel yelled filthy things when Sam would pick up the pace. Sam put his head down, hair falling into his face, and concentrated on keeping up a quick pace, while also trying to vary his movement. While he was concerned about making Castiel happy, which wasn’t a problem because Cas was still holding on to his ass cheeks, he tried to make Castiel hit his prostate as often as he could, grunting every time he did.

Cas started thrusting upwards once he felt himself getting close to climaxing again, and between moans, said, “Sam, I’m really close… PLEASE!”

Sam moved up and down a few more times, now playing with Castiel’s nipples, and came onto Castiel’s abdomen, screaming his name. With his walls clenching around Cas’s dick, he came for a second time in Sam’s ass, and the world around him started shining. 

Sam slowly slid off once he came off his orgasm, and flopped next to Cas, laying face down. He started laughing confusing Castiel.

“Wha...what is it, Sam?” Cas inquired, concerned.

“I’m so tired…” Sam kept laughing until he turned over a few moments later. “But, I can honestly say that was the best sex I’ve had.”

“You’re saying that?!” Castiel laughed. “That was amazing!”

Sam propped himself up on one elbow, and looked at Castiel. “And I’d do it again for the man I love. I can’t stress how happy I am for you…” 

Castiel put his back against the headboard and leaned over to peck Sam on the cheek. He pulled back and started beaming. He was lucky to have a guy who cared for him so much.


	10. Foreshadowing

“Don’t forget about your homework guys, because I’m done giving free passes,” Castiel asserted. He was talking to his problematic class, and he was getting frustrated with the continual lack of effort from half of his class. 

The bell rang, and everyone left except for Charlie. She walked up to Castiel’s desk. “You’ve been giving free passes?” she chuckled.

Cas sighed. “Only a few, because without them, I’d have to teach some of these people again.” He started laughing. “How’s everything going?”

Charlie sat in front of his desk. “Well, let me tell ya, you’re not exactly making this class easy.” Cas breathed heavily out of his nose. “But it’s so interesting. And I think Anna likes me…”

“Ohhhhhh, that’s why you’re getting so distracted in class…”

“Shut up Cas!” Charlie chuckled and shoved Cas lightly on his shoulder. “Seriously though, she’s getting more flirtatious by the day. Her confidence is slowly killing me.”

“Well, Sam kind of won me over because of his confidence,” Castiel replied. He sat forward, and put one hand under his chin.

“And he’s not a bad looker,” Charlie smiled, looking at the ground.

“You’re not wrong.” He laughed. “Speak of the devil!”

Sam nonchalantly walked in and sat on the corner of Castiel’s desk. “Hey Charlie. What are you guys talking about?”

“Her love interest.” Charlie glared at Castiel, and he couldn’t help but burst out laughing.

“Oh I see,” Sam said, smiling. “Anything we can do to help with that? Sit you next to her, put you in the same group for a project?”

“As much as I’d like that, I don’t think it’s necessary. I’m honestly happy that she stares at me during class…”

She was interrupted by Meg walking in. Meg glared at Sam and focused her attention on Charlie. “Why are you still here, talking to your professor after hours?” 

Charlie was aware of the awkwardness of the situation just by sitting there, and she didn’t like it. She turned and her red hair moved across her shoulders. “Well, I’m kind of related to Sam, and Cas is his boyfriend, so we’re all kind of buddy-buddy here.” She gave Meg a fake smile.

Meg then turned to a dreadful looking Castiel. “Do you think this is appropriate? Talking about her affairs with her?”

“Wait a second, were you eavesdropping on our conversation?” Cas inquired, frowning.

“Well, I heard part of it.” She looked at Sam and scowled. “I don’t think it’s appropriate to be conversing with students about their little crushes.”

“It’s not exactly your business…” Sam started.

“Excuse me, but I’m an adult, and my ‘little crush’ is whoever’s business I want it to be. And that sure as hell isn’t yours. Please leave, before I get Dr. Edlund,” Charlie raised her voice, outraged.

Meg looked absolutely appalled, and Sam grunted, trying to hold back a laugh. Castiel looked up at Meg from his seat. “Well, she has a point…”

“I could have you fired anytime of the day, Novak. Just remember that,” she said angrily, beforing huffing and walking out.

“Charlie… You’re awesome.,” Sam spoke.

“I mean gosh, what is her problem?” Charlie questioned, folding her arms.

“She just wants me for my body,” Castiel said, deadpan.

Everybody broke out laughing, and through tears, Charlie said, “Seriously though, what a bitch.”

. . .

“Burgers, as usual?” Jo questioned.

“Of course,” Sam chuckled. “But can you make them to go? I’ve only got an hour for lunch.”

“Oh,” Ellen interjected. “I see how it is. Your boyfriend is more important than us.”

“Shut up,” Sam laughed. Jo handed him the receipt, smiling.

“So, how are things with you guys? It’s been awhile since I’ve seen y’all,” Ellen asked. 

“Pretty good, actually. Honestly the only fights we ever have are small, like where to eat, or me being shy about stuff,” he said, looking at the receipt.

“Like…?” Ellen pressed.

“Well, I mean…” He got close to Ellen and whispered. “We kind of talked about our future, but he didn’t say anything about proposing.” He pulled a black band out of his pocket. “And I was thinking of doing it on our next date.” 

“AH! SAM!” Ellen screamed. Jo walked back from the kitchen and shushed her mom. “Sorry! But I’m so happy for you boys! Does Dean know?”

“Not yet, but I’ll tell him later. I need some advice, because obviously he’s proposed before.” He glanced at Jo and smiled. “And it’s seemed to work out pretty well.”

“Give him a call soon, I’m sure he’d love to hear from you,” Jo added. “I’m also sure he’d tease you incessantly, but what matters is the advice,” she laughed. She handed him the burgers.

“Thanks guys. We all need to have dinner one of these days when I’m not busy with work,” Sam called, going out the door.

“You know where to find us,” Jo said.

. . .

Cas looked perturbed when Sam walked in. Despite smelling the grease from the cheeseburgers when he came in, he huffed and looked up at his boyfriend.

“What’s wrong?” Sam asked, setting the burgers on Castiel’s desk and pulling up a chair.

“Meg came in again,” Castiel said with fire in his eyes. Sam was having trouble containing his own anger whenever her name was mentioned.

“And?”

“She told me to watch myself around Charlie, that she wouldn’t want people getting the wrong idea about us.” He looked down, frustrated. “People know about us right? I mean, Professor Walker knows, and so does Professor Talbot.”

“Lord knows she talks, so the staff probably knows,” Sam added.

“So then who would suspect anything? I told my students last week about us.” Cas smiled, despite the situation. “Honestly, they seemed happy for us, if nothing else.”

“Then who? She’s making shit up.” Sam took the burgers out of the bag, and slid one box over to Cas. He thought for a minute. “Now that I think about it, she seems like the kind of asshole to make things up to get what she wants. Just watch it when you’re with Charlie, and she’s nearby, ok?”

“You’re right. She’ll stop at nothing until I either lose my job, or she dates me, it seems.”

“Too bad I got dibs.” Sam leaned over and pecked Cas on the cheek. “But enough about her, let’s eat.”

“Enough about who?” Meg asked, barging in.

“Quit eavesdropping, Meg.” Cas stood up and stared at her. “I’m sorry, Ms. Master’s, but my office hours are posted outside of my room.”

“And I’m your boss, so I can do what I want.” She walked closer to his desk. “Dr. Edlund said he wanted to see you by the end of the day.” She smiled devilishly. “It seemed urgent.”

Cas looked at Sam. “I’m sorry baby, but our session will resume when I get back.” He walked out, seeing Sam and Meg glaring at each other.

. . . 

“Novak, thanks for coming in.” Dr. Edlund motioned to the seat near his desk.

“Of course.” Cas awkwardly sat down. “What’s this about?”

Carver looked very serious, like he was in no mood to chat. “It has come to my attention that when Ms. Bradbury talks to you after class, that you have very personal conversations.”

“Well sir, she is Sam’s, er, Mr. Winchester’s cousin, so we know each other outside of Stanford.”

“I see.” He folded his hands and leaned forward. “But is it necessary to lock the door when you two talk?”

“Lock the d-... Sir, that’s never happened…”

“According to Ms. Masters, it has.”

Castiel’s face turned red. “According to her, it’s also acceptable to flirt with those below you.”

Carver narrowed his eyes at Castiel. “She is one of my most trusted bosses, Mr. Novak. Are you saying that she is lying?”

“I’m saying that she is stretching the truth, yes.” Castiel was infuriated at this point. He couldn’t believe that Meg would suggest that he was having sex with one of his students. They were both gay, for crying out loud!

Edlund sat back in his chair. “Well, you are also one of our best professors here, so I’ll take your word into account. But I doubt very seriously that Ms. Masters is pulling this story from her ass, so I need you to be weary of your actions.” He looked deeply into Castiel’s blue eyes and chuckled. “We wouldn’t want the wrong people knowing about this situation, would we Mr. Novak?”

“I guess not, sir.” Castiel got up and went to the door, hands balled into fists. “Have a nice day.”

“And you, son.”

. . . 

“And then he basically said that Meg wasn’t completely being a liar!” Cas complained to Charlie. “What do we even do that would remotely give people any weird ideas??”

“Beats me,” Charlie shrugged. “We’re both gay, so it’s not like we’re pining for each other.”

“Right?” Cas laughed. 

Sam walked in, hearing what they were talking about. “Still talking about Queen Bitch?”

“Yeah, because we’re obviously having intercourse after hours, right?” Cas looked at Charlie, and they both started laughing. “God, the nerve of that woman. She’s starting to make this job miserable.” 

“Thank God it’s almost summer, right?” Sam asked, smiling.

“Yeah,” Charlie and Cas said in unison. He looked over at Sam and grinned. “We still on for…”

“I thought Edlund talked to you about this,” Meg said, bursting into the room.

Sam had had enough, and stood up. “You know what Meg? Why don’t you leave us alone? He’s never going to date you because he loves me, and Charlie is clearly dating Anna, so what are you even still trying to prove?”

“I’ll find something to make your life hell,” she sneered.

“You’re pretty close to it,” Sam growled.

“Watch yourself Winchester, before you get into trouble with Edlund, also. I’m still your boss, ya know.” She walked out, mumbling something to herself.

Sam fell back into his chair. “I actually hate her.” 

Cas leaned over and rubbed his shoulder. “Welcome to my world,” Cas chuckled.


	11. Hot and Sweaty (but not in a sexy way)

Sam was sitting in his apartment, grading pre-law papers on his laptop and sniffling away a box of tissues. He hated missing work, but especially because it was the last day. Even though he had spent most of the day in sweatpants and fuzzy socks (but still shirtless, because his fever was on and off), he hated that Castiel hadn’t texted back but once today during the morning. He was startled up when he heard a knock at that apartment door.

When he checked the peephole and saw Castiel, he was happy, until he opened the door, and Cas had a look on his face that led Sam to believe that he was crying. “Babe?” He reached his hand up to touch the side of Castiel’s face, but he felt damp cheeks instead of the usual soft skin.

Cas started bawling and threw himself into Sam’s arms. Sam was taken aback at the sudden shift in emotions, but he wrapped his arms around his shoulders and head. He put his face into Castiel’s messy hair, pulled him inside, and shut the door. 

Sam was swaying in place, trying to soothe Castiel’s cries, still confused about what was going on. “Cas, what happened today?”

Cas sniffled a little bit and looked up at Sam. He grabbed his hands and led him to the tissue-covered couch. “Uh…” Sam chuckled, and picked up all of the tissues and threw them into the mini garbage can next to him. Then he grabbed Cas’s hand again, and they sat.

“I-I, and Meg, she-she…” Tears threatened to roll down his face. “She con-convinced Dr. Edlund tha-that Charlie was sleeping with… But I, I tried to tell him…” That was it, it was like a dam broke. He put his face into his hands, and Sam pulled him into his chest. He laid back on the arm of the couch, and pulled Cas up so he could kiss his forehead. “Take your time, ok?”

Cas sniffled and took in inconsistent breaths. Once he settled down after a few minutes, he was breathing slower and flipped himself so that his torso was on top of Sam’s. He wrapped both arms around Sam, and laid his head on his chest. Sam moved his arms to Castiel’s back, and sighed deeply. Gosh how he wanted to sneeze this cold away right about now. “Anything else?”

“He said that he didn’t want the story going to the newspapers… That it would be best if…”

Sam breathed heavily out of his nose. “You left?”

“How did you…”

“Remember how I said that I might be getting a promotion? Like 8 months ago?” Cas looked up, resting his chin on Sam’s chest, and nodded. “Meg told me that she wouldn’t give it to me unless I talked good about her to you. I said no, she should just do it. She said that she didn’t understand, I said no, she got mad, blah blah blah.”

“And?”

“She told me to leave because I was ‘getting in the way.’” Sam laughed cruelly. “She wasn’t wrong, but she told me to leave or she would brew something up against me.”

“So she’s done this to other people? Oh my…” Cas put his head back down.

“But the bitch couldn’t dig up anything on me, I guess.”

“They basically fired me, without using those words.” Sam felt his chest getting wet, and could see warm tears dropping from Castiel’s eyes. “What am I going to do? What else does a History major do?”

Sam sat up more against the couch’s arm, and straightened his back. Castiel sat up also, straddling Sam’s lap. He put his arms around Sam’s neck loosely, and relaxed his legs. 

Sam looked into Castiel’s eyes, where waves were crashing within his irises. “You can still be a teacher. What about the high school down the road?”

“I don’t know… high schoolers are even more disrespectful…”

“But not the AP kids who actually want to better themselves,” Sam replied. He rested his hands on Cas’s hips, and he couldn’t control it. He threw his head back, and sneezed all over Castiel’s shirt. Cas looked absolutely disgusted and took his arms off of Sam, and Sam looked ecstatic, finally being able to clear his upper respiratory tract.

“Wow. If I can deal with this, then our relationship is solid,” Cas said, still looking repulsed.

“Babe I’m sorry,” Sam apologized. He was smiling, trying to hold back laughs. “Just go into my room, and I have a ton of t-shirts in the second drawer of my dresser.”

Cas got up, holding his arms out dramatically. He disappeared for a moment while Sam wiped his nose and took more Mucinex. When he returned in a purple t-shirt with a dog on it (that was clearly too big for him), he sat back on the couch, waiting for Sam. Sam came back wearing a hoodie, and sat next to him. “I think my f-f-fever is coming backkkk…” he chattered.

Castiel laughed. “Why don’t you sit here, and I’ll make you some soup. What kind do you have in your cabinet?” He got up and went to the kitchen nearby.

“Ramen and ch-ch-chicken noodle.” Sam put his arms around himself and laid down on the couch. “Keep t-t-telling me what you w-w-want to do.”

“I want us to move in together.”

“What?”

“What?”

“You s-s-said…”

“It came out before I thought…” Cas looked away and searched frantically for a can opener. His quest was stopped short when Sam’s warm hand grabbed his butt. “Whoa!”

“Look at me, p-p-please,” Sam chuckled. 

Castiel turned and looked into his whiskey colored eyes.

“You’ll always be a professor to me, even if they m-m-make you leave.” He kissed Cas on the cheek. “And I’ll l-l-love and support you in no matter what you d-d-do.”

Cas grinned, and looked at his feet bashfully.

Sam took this moment, and got on one knee before he could stop himself. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out the black wedding band that he had had in his pocket every day for two weeks. Cas looked back up, but his smile was replaced by a dropped jaw and watery eyes.

Sam held up the ring in a cliche way. “I know w-w-we’ve only been dating since the b-b-beginning of the school year, but I f-f-feel so complete with you. We don’t have t-t-to rush anything, so whenever you w-w-want to move in…. Oh.” Castiel had thrown himself at Sam, pushing him over onto the rug near the middle of the kitchen and the living room. He was placing kisses all over Sam. Face, neck, ears, jaw, and any skin he could reach. He had Sam’s hot face in his hands and whispered a yes, before pulling off his shirt.


	12. Decisions

“Hey guys, I have some good news to tell you,” Castiel said, holding up his phone.

“What?” the Winchester brothers questioned in unison. Each had a box in their hands, walking them to various rooms. 

“I got the job at Palo Alto High School down the road as a history teacher!” Cas looked ecstatic.

Sam wasn’t sure which he was more excited about. The fact that his fiance was moving in with him, or that everything seemed to be working out for Castiel. He set the box down on the new coffee table near the couch, and walked over to Castiel. He smiled, took his face in his hands, and kissed him.

“I know you guys live together, but wait until I leave, at least,” Dean complained. He also set the box down.

Sam stuck his tongue out at him, and pulled away, still holding onto Castiel’s hands. “Congratulations! I’m so proud. Did you get the classes you wanted?”

“Well…” Cas laughed. “Not for first semester. But second semester is AP European History and AP World History. Plenty of theology to talk about then.”

Dean walked over and shoved Sam out of the way, getting a look of mock astonishment from him. He brought Cas into a hug. “Congrats man, I’m glad you got the job.”

Cas smiled into his shoulder. “Thank you, Dean.”

Dean pulled away, and got the box he previously set down. “Okay guys, tell me I’m not the only one who will be doing the work.”

Castiel put his phone back in his pocket, and went out to his car to grab another box.

Sam put the box into his and Castiel’s new room, and started unpacking the knick-knacks onto the dresser. Dean followed, pulling out books and setting them near the bed. “Hey, Dean?”

“What’s up Sammy?” Dean asked. He continued pulling stuff out of the box, until Sam didn’t answer. He turned around, and saw that Sam looked frightened. He walked over to him, and put his hand on the side of his arm. “Sam, Sammy! What’s wrong?”

“I just… Am I doing the right thing? I’m about to spend the rest of my life with Cas…” He wasn’t about to cry, but the color in his face was gone and his mind was racing.

Dean crossed his arms and looked into Sam’s eyes. “Do you love him?”

“Well, yeah…”

“Do you cherish the time you spend with him, and wish he was with you when you’re alone?”

“Yeah. Where are you…”

“Do you see yourself with him when you’re older?” 

“Of course…”

“Then this is the guy for you. Never thought I would say that to another dude…” 

Sam couldn’t help but chuckle.

Dean laughed as well, looking down at his feet. “Why are you nervous then? Cas is a good guy.”

“You know the whole Brady situation. It took me through college to get over that. He hurt me, but I would have answered yes to those questions when we were getting serious…” He sat on the bed, and stared blankly in front of him.

Dean sat next to him, and put his hand on his back, rubbing circles. “I know what a dick Brady was to you. You called me enough times in the middle of the night to cry.” He got angry at the memories. “But this is real. When have you ever called me about Castiel to complain?” Sam shook his head. “Exactly. Never. This is the kind of love that you don’t see all the time. This is how I felt when I first asked Jo to marry me, man.”

“But what if…” Sam started.

“No buts, Sam.” He made Sam face him. “You’re gonna marry this guy, and you’re gonna be happier with him than you ever were with Brady, do you understand me? He’s gonna be there for you when I can’t be, because he loves you,” Dean explained. 

Sam looked into Dean’s green eyes, and started getting teary-eyed. He pulled Dean into a hug, and cried into his shoulder, despite the height difference. No words were necessary, Sam thought. All he needed was reassurance that he was doing the right thing, asking the man he loved to marry him.

“Hey I need help with… Oh,” Cas said. He saw Sam crying into Dean’s shoulder, and Dean shooing him away with his free hand. 

. . .

“Hey, wake up.”

Cas opened his eyes, and saw Sam shirtless above him in bed. He smiled and looked at him through tired eyes. “Why? I’d rather lay here with you.”

“Sweet as that may be,” Sam laughed, “Today is your first day of high school.”

“Ha ha, you’re hilarious,” Cas said dully. He threw the covers off of him, and set his feet onto the ground. After rubbing his eyes, he looked over at Sam again. “Don’t you have work, too?”

“Not till next week. But until then…” He cut himself short, and took Castiel’s hand into his own, and led him into the kitchen. “I’m gonna make you breakfast, since you worked really hard to get this job.” On the new table were waffles and bacon.

“Sam, you’re the best,” Cas purred. He pulled Sam down into a kiss, and finally got a look at the clock behind him. “Hey isn’t it a little early…”

Sam pulled him back into the kiss, and this time, thrashed his tongue around Castiel’s mouth. Cas hummed, and started rolling his hips against Sam’s. A thin layer of sweat was appearing on his naked torso, and he pushed Sam against the wall near the fridge. Sam moaned, and started messing with Castiel’s already hard dick through his boxers.

Cas smiled. “Are you sure you’re ready for this again?”

“Fuck me, professor,” Sam groaned.

Cas led Sam to the bed, tugging at hair the whole way. When he laid him down on the bed, he was quick to shed off Sam’s boxers, revealing his long shaft and purple tip. He went down to Sam’s clavicle, lightly nipping and kissing. He led a trail of kisses all the way down his chest and ridges of his abs, until he got to his happy trail. He reached over to their dresser, and got the tube of lube from the top drawer. He popped the cap, and lined his fingers with it.

Sam looked like he was anticipating it, but the sound of air suction that Cas heard said otherwise. When he shoved a finger into Sam’s hole, Sam moaned, and reached down to touch himself. Castiel smiled devilishly and shoved a second finger in, curling them up, hitting Sam’s prostate. 

Sam’s cock was already leaking with precum, and each stroke and twist of Castiel’s finger made each thing that came out of Sam’s mouth more profane. Cas put a third finger in, and Sam felt that he was close. When he stopped stroking himself, Cas looked confused.

“I want… you inside me…” Sam smiled, and put his hand up to Castiel’s shoulder.

Cas grinned and pulled his fingers out of Sam, being sure to flick the head of his dick before pulling his own boxers off. He put both hands on the bed, and felt his own slick dripping down his cock. He positioned himself between Sam’s legs, and pushed in. 

Sam let out a drawn out moan, and grabbed onto Castiel’s sides, throwing his head back onto the pillow. Cas began slowly thrusting, until Sam demanded a faster pace. He wasn’t sure if it was because of time or because Sam was desperate to get off, but he wasn’t about to ask why. He quickened his pace, already feeling himself get close. All that was heard was skin against skin, and the moans that Cas and Sam shared.

“Dammit, I’m about to come…” Sam whimpered. He still had his hands around Cas, but he was gripping onto him for his life. 

“I know baby…” Castiel was giving it everything he had, thrusting quickly and rolling his hips to change it up.

“Ahhhhhhh…” Sam squeezed Castiel’s sides so hard that he knew he would leave bruises. He came on Castiel’s stomach as well as his own. Cas wasn’t far behind, and came inside of Sam. He stayed propped up on the bed for a moment, riding out the orgasm with his eyes closed. 

When he got off his high, he pulled out of Sam, and laid down next to him. “So much for a hot breakfast.”

Sam chuckled, turning towards Cas. “You know that I love you, right?”

Cas smiled, and grabbed one of Sam’s hand, rubbing along his knuckles. “I love you too.” He noticed the worried look on Sam’s face. “Are you okay?”

Sam was looking at his hand, thinking about what Dean said to him. He stopped the frown from spreading, and turned it into a grin. “I’m great. I was just… wondering when the date should be.”

Castiel’s smile never left his face. “Not sure yet. Do you have anything in mind?”

Sam looked into Cas’s eyes. “No… But it’s… gonna happen right? We’re definitely doing this?”

Cas pulled his fiance into an embrace and kissed him on the forehead. “Sam Winchester, you’re the man I have loved more than anything in the world. Whether it’s next month or next year, I will never stop loving you.”

“I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.” Sam pulled Castiel on top of him, and kissed him once more, before motioning to get up.

. . .

“Class, pick your seats and sit.” Castiel was standing in a room of twenty kids, praying to God that they could at least listen to directions like his old college students. “My name is profe… er, Mr. Novak, and I used to teach theology at Stanford. I think we’ll have a good semester, because I’m definitely a history buff.” He was thankful for the new aftershave Sam gave him, because he definitely stank like sex before he walked out the door.

“Mr. Novak, who’s that man on your desk?” a student in the front asked.

“Oh, that’s a picture of my fiance,” he said proudly. He already told the staff about Sam casually during the week of planning before school, so he had nothing to hide.

“So wait, you’re gay?” The class busted into laughter.

“That obvious, huh?” Cas laughed. “Yes, I am. And as you can probably guess, he is too. Anymore invasive questions?” The class laughed collectively again.

Someone else raised their hand. “Yeah, how did you guys meet?”

Castiel smiled. “Well, let me tell you.”


End file.
